Reasons for a High Five
by InspectorRunge
Summary: Doug is relaxing in a bar when suddenly he runs with The Tood; later they end up in the surgeon's apartment and due all the drinking, Doug has to pass the night, and for this, of course, he has to obey the rules.


The work of a coroner is a stressing one, the prolonged process, the profound examination, the tests, etc., is exhaustive and bothersome but what adds more pressure is knowing that is on their hands that a fellow doctor's career could be affected or even lose it; and despite of all this, is underappreciated by most of the people – at least it helps them to avid a sue - however Doug always put all his efforts on the job and delights in joy every time he discovers the cause, although he gets sad when the fault is negligence, but he tries to soon get over it.

When it had been too much pressure or just a long day, he goes to that bar that is a sanctuary for all the workers of Sacred Heart, today is one of those days so as usual he orders a beer and directs to one of the tables, most of the times accompanied by his friends of the morgue but today he's alone, so half way to his seat he's greeted by one of the doctors of above: The Todd.

"Heeey dog."

"Ah! Hi Todd".

"Are you on the hunt too?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna be relaxing over there". His thumb pointing to the table behind him. "I had a hard day"

"You know what else is hard?"

"Your penis."

"That's right." His hand gets in position for the obligatory High-Five which of course is responded.

"Now if you excuse me I just saw some hot chicks that need it." With that Todd runs towards them.

"Go and get them.!" He yells in encouragement.

Between sips and sips, Doug thinks about the day, what he could do on his free time, then on his second drink he plays his favorite game, analyze the crowd: He imagines them as his patients, what had been their previous lives, the circumstances that brought them to the hospital and then what he could find on their autopsy, he does this one person at the time. Suddenly a yell and the sound of a slap wakes him from his thoughts, he sees Todd laughing as he rubs his hitted cheek.

"Oh, hey man!" He goes to sit with him.

"No luck yet, ah?"

"Yeahh, I don't know what's wrong, The Todd used all his good lines and they keep hitting him."

The forensic chuckles a bit. " It notices it, your face still has the marks.

"Cool! Battle Scar-Five."

"It must had been a tough battle!" Says as he hits the hand.

"You can bet it was."

"So have you gotten any good cases?"

"You can bet!. The other day I put a penile prosthesis on an old man, dude when I get old and my junk no longer works, I'm gonna get one".

"You're going to die during sex."

"That would be a dream come true; hey, is it true that in those cases the boner stays hard?"

"Yep, is because the rigor mortis, if you die with an erection it stays stiff."

"The Todd is always stiff." The hand raises again.

"Have you ever talked without referring to yourself in third person?"

"Nah, I can't do it. So how about you? Anything interesting on the cadaver department?"

"Remember that guy that got fishes inside his urethra?"

"Yeah, that was awful, I even felt pain in my dong when I heard about it."

"Well, I was preparing him for the autopsy when I noticed something moving inside his testicles, so I cut there and... I found some fishes inside"

"WHAT? Ohh man, what a bunch of bastards..."

"They were; well, I think is time to go, see you Todd." The sex addict stops him from getting up.

"Hey,hey, we just started talking, stay a little longer."

"I don't know... I already have three drinks."

"Come on, since the Brain Trust dissolved we haven't talk much."

"Mmhh... Alright."

"Great, why don't we continue this on my place? I think I'm gonna get sad if more girls keep slapping me. "

When walking to the parking lot Doug pulls out a lollipop, Todd gazes at how he wraps his tongue on the caramel then introduces it inside his mouth moaning, he sucks it hard for some seconds and passes it to his cheek.

"Uh, sorry, you want one?"

"Yes, thank you"

So both keep the walk making a small talk, the surgeon keeps gazing how the other consumes the candy. Entering Todd's house, Doug instantly notices how much the decoration suits his host; black walls with red, black, silver and white furniture, a truly bachelor's place. And so the two begin a conversation accompanied by drinks and laughs; when the glasses become empty the medical examiner realize that is time to leave the place.

"God is late, I'm going now." He lifts off the couch and stumbles a bit.

"Wow, are you okay dude? Better stay here."

"No, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Don't worry dog; but there's one rule to stay as The Todd's mansion: You have to wear only a thong."

"A... A... A thong?"

"I will let you one of mine." With that, he goes to his room.

Minutes later Doug is in the bathroom, completely nude looking the small yellow underwear in his hands, he encourages himself and puts on the thong. Opening the door he sees Todd standing right there, covered only in a black thong with flames, his tanned body is quite fitted, having a defined stomach with marked pecs, complement by a pair of strong arms, the worked legs emphasizes that nice full bulge that the cloth forms.

Check you out dude! Ripped Body-Five."

after the finger snap, The frat boy gets close to him as his hands move towards his shoulders squeezing them firmly; Doug becomes nervous about this.

"Look at these broad shoulders, and this arms..."

"Ye...Yeeaah... I exercise on my free time so..."

The medical examiner simply stands there, letting the other examining him, Todd's hands drift to the chest and abdomen.

"You certainly have a ripped body. "

"Tha...Thank you...You too are in excellent shape." Todd steps back a little flexing both arms.

I"'m the very definition of perfection, here, touch it." He grabs Doug's hand and places it on his flexed arm.

"Feel how hard my bicep is?"

"Yeah... Is very firm."

"Don't be so shy dog, feel me all you want." But Doug moves back removing his hand.

"Hey... Listen Todd, you're a great guy but... I'm not gay."

"Neither do I, we're jut admiring each others bodies so relax".

"Well...I..."

"Come on dude, you know you can trust on me."

Then he grabs his hands and place them on his stomach, moving them for a few minutes until Doug moves them on his own, so now his own hands stroke him on the arms.

"So what kind of exercises you do?"

"Mainly bike, swim and running."

"That's a lot."

"Ted and I competed on triathlons so I'm very used to."

"How is he doing?"

"He's living on Hawaii now."

"He must be enjoying all the hot chicks with coconut bras."

"Yeahh, he must like them more that the triathlons."

"Have you won one of them?"

"Sometimes."

"Maybe we should participate together."

"Yeahh, that would be good, is not the same without a companion."

While speaking they got closer as they caressed each other with more force making their penises started to grow; suddenly Todd kiss him sliding his tongue, to which he's corresponded in the same manner, the organs caressing each other; they separate gasping, with an arm across the shoulders, the surgeon descends his other hand on his friend's body, directing it to the fabric covered erection.

"You're... impressing here too."

"So are you...Pfff. Your balls are out...It seems like you're gonna...tear the fabric."

"You're in the...same situation dude. Hey... I think we're the same size. "

He push his hips, rubbing their packages as they moan softly.

"...Well look at that, we are."

"Matching Erections-Five. Let's go to my room, we'll be comfortable there."

"All right."

They enter in a rush, mouths in kisses, landing on the mattress with the taller doctor on his back; like the rest of the home, the room is decorated in the same way, the four-posted bed has a nightstand to each side, on the deep red sheets lay two black cushions, and to finish all, a not surprising mirror on the ceiling.

"...What do you think of...my place until now?" A smirk on his face.

"Pretty awesome... So what do we do now?"

"Sixty-nine."

Getting on fours, Doug moved to accommodate said position, Todd wasted no time, his left hand massaging the bulge as his right one rest his butt, gaining short moans from Doug, who fondles the bonner, he begins to lick it on all the length, running his tongue from the tip to the base, a hand on the tight and other on the testicles.

Ohhh, well play dog... But I'm not gonna lose. He captures the hanging balls inside his mouth, sucking them several times with hunger; at this action the coroner seals his lips around the girth, combining tongue movement and suction.

Fuck...You wanna play like that?... Okay... I'm done with appetizers, time... for the main dish.

He pulls out the rigid member from the leg hole and engulfs it completely, the pathologist groans loud as his dick is specially treated, tighten the grip of his hands.

"What's the matter? Is too much for you?" He teases the tip with the tongue.

"Yess... I have never been sucked completely."

"Really? That's a shame, you have a great tool." He gave a few strokes while saying the last part.

"Can I get a First Time Deepthroated – Five?" His head turned to the side and extended his arm in the air.

"Definitely High-Five worth dog."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure; speaking of, how about if I get some?" Lifts the hips to encourage him.

"Okay, but I don't think I can swallow it all."

"That's alright, just have fun with it."

So Todd returns to his sucking meanwhile Doug frees his cock in the same way his was released, it lifts with such a force that it almost hit him on the chin; timidly he licks the tip, taking small liking on the taste he pulls out more tongue, wiggling it around the head; satisfied with his start, he consumes the crown, delighted sucking while still moving his tongue.

... Eating all those lollipops...had made you a natural... Do you like how mine taste?

...Yes, is really good.

The cadaver expert fills his mouth with a third part of the thick phallus as he jerks off the rest of it that is being lubricated with his own saliva, moving his head eagerly due to the desire of having his friend in his throat. Shortly his efforts are rewarded, his muscles give in and feels a great placer when that hard dick passes to his esophagus, immediately Todd offers a First Time Deepthroating-Five which is accomplished with some difficulty since Doug refuses to stop his new found placer, a placer that grows more each time that he takes more of the hot, stiffed length.

Both men grunt when his lips finally touch the base; they're delighted in the placer of consume and being consumed, satisfying the burning lust in them by burying their faces on the others pelvis, breathing deeply on the scent of the cum filled balls and gasping when they stopped to breathe; more that once the pathologist was close to come due Todd's skilled administration and had to ask for a rest.

Suddenly the frat boy stops and his look changes to the round ass in front of him, he spanks the jiggling gluteuses before separating them, his left thumb moving aside the thin line of fabric, letting out a whistle.

"Beautiful view you got here."

"….Todd! What are you doing?"

" We already got this far, why not a bit further?" One finger brushing the virgin hole.

"How... how further?"

"Only a finger, The Todd will let you do him first, so what do you say?"

"…... Okay, let's try it."

"Excellent, you will not regret. First let me get the lubricant, I'll use the deluxe for you."

He retrieves a bottle with a clear content in it from one of the nightstands as he accommodates his legs to give him a better access to his hairless asshole, Doug moves the thong, revealing a tan-line. Between licks and sucks to his pulsing member, the sexual experimented medic instructs him what to do; still sucking that rock-hard dick and his left hand grabbing his smooth ass, his index rubs the pucker in circles, both covered in the liquid; at the same time Todd caress the bubbly butt, unlike Todd, Doug has a few hairs surrounding his knot.

" You can put your finger in ...**Ohhh yeahh**... Now spread your legs...for me,..what a pretty...hole you have"

Doug is amazed with seeing his finger slide deeper, making the surgeon grunt as he pours the lub over his entrance and immediately wiggles his right pointer finger on it.

"...It feels kinda...strange yet somehow... nice."

"Imagine that on...your cock...Ah, look at this, it seems to like the idea,...its twitching..."

"...Is all in,... now what?"

"Press it up... and keep sucking..."

"...Like this?"

"**Yeah, like that**...Ohh fuck...This is the best.. I'm finally...**go...ing **t**o bang a virgin!**"

He happily exclaims, his other hand stroking his dick; judging that he's relaxed enough, he inserts it carefully, gazing how his limb is slowly accepted inside the innocent doctor who moans loud at the intrusion, sucking harder as it advance, the glans barely touching his uvula.

"**Goo... Goood, this feels gooood Todd..."**

"See?... I told you that you...wouldn't regret... **ah fuck**, you're so tight!"

With his finger down until the last knuckle, the surgeon sucks him completely again, moving his head faster as he start to stimulate his prostate.

Doug embraces this act, even moving his ass, he speed up his movements, their orgasms building up, their breath increase and their bodies gets hotter, getting more close to the climax; feeling the canal tightening around his finger, Todd retreats his head back and furiously beats off the throbbing dick.

"**Come on dude, give me all your jizz."**

No longer able to resist, the shorter medic erupts on smirking face of Todd, rope after rope of spunk warming his face as he himself comes, Doug moves his head back at the first spooge, he's panting heavily as tick loads are shot over him.

After the release the medic rolls off, both men lay there exhausted with their eyes fixed on the ceiling; later the surgeon throws the other a box of tissues, he already cleaning his face.

"Thanks.."

So I'm taking that you want the whole experience with The Todd" He inclines over him, surrounding him with his arms. "The Todd will give you the best sex of your life."

"..Yeahh...That was...It was..."

"Don't say more... Best Sex-Five."

And one again the walls hear the sound of hands clapping and fingers snapping.


End file.
